INS is Watching
by Pyewacket75
Summary: House and Dominika try to prove their marriage is real under the watchful eye of INS agents to avoid deportation/prison. But can they keep pretending for the entire 6 months? Or will their fake marriage become real? Read and find out! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright peeps. I'm not sure where this story is going to go. All I know is that it won't be very long and I'm toying with shorter chapters as well. Sorta like...little adventures. So we'll see how long it ends up being when I'm done with it. I might surprise myself. I tried writing something else but it didn't work, so it's on the back burner for awhile while I work on this one. I'm hoping this will maybe spark something. It's happened before *shrug***_

_**Anyway, this fic is inspired by the episode "Man of the House" **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters. However, the smut scenes in this story are all mine baby!**

Chapter 1

"_With this ring...I thee wedded."_ House turned over in bed as the images of the past couple of days played through his mind. It was a strange feeling of déjà vu, but that time was different and he didn't know quite what to make of it. The first time he slipped the gold band on Dominika's finger had been for Cuddy's benefit. Of course, the fact that Dominika was hot didn't hurt either. She had been more than happy to act as House's maid and cook as long as he provided her with a fake marriage so she could obtain a green card. It was a win-win as far as they were concerned.

That is, until she kissed him.

He never forgot that kiss, either. No matter how hard he tried, it stayed with him even after she took off for Atlantic City with a boyfriend.

Now she was back, and they had to play the part of a happily married couple to ensure she wouldn't get deported and he wouldn't return to prison for fraud.

He opened one eye and saw her lying next to him. Still awake herself, she was looking at him, studying him as if she was trying to figure him out.

_Good luck with that_, he thought to himself. And yet, something deep down wanted her to figure him out.

_If she wasn't so damn beautiful it would be easier_. He could do what needed to be done and send her packing, green card in her hot little hand.

That still didn't explain why he became aroused by her dancing around his living room. To Amy Grant of all things.

_Damn, I'm so screwed_.

"You can't sleep either?" she whispered in the dim light of the bedroom. It was their first night in the same bed since the INS gave them a second chance to prove their marriage wasn't a sham.

But it was. True, they were legally married, but they also hadn't consummated it. If anyone knew, the marriage would immediately be declared null and void and off they'd go to God only knows where.

"Nope."

"Why?"

House rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Too much on my mind," her sweet, soft voice replied in that sexy as hell accent.

"One night down, five months and thirty-one days to go. Give or take."

"It won't be all bad, Greg."

He turned his head to look at her. "You're ridiculously optimistic."

Dominika shrugged. "We're here. We might as well make the best of it, yes? And I will be paying you the thirty thousand dollars if we pass."

"Well, we kind of didn't pass. If you hadn't gone into that sob story, the guy wouldn't have done anything but ship you back to Ukraine and me to Prison. Like it or not, that's the reality of the situation."

"But if we play house...like married couple, it will not happen," she pointed out, while gently poking him in the ribs.

He flinched, amused that she'd found one of his more ticklish spots. "You seriously want to try...playing House?"

She giggled, and it was infectious. It made the corners of his lips turn up in a smile of his own. "Do we have a choice?"

"We have a choice, but the outcome of the other option won't be very good."

"The agents will be surprising us, no?"

"Yep. At every turn."

"So what do we do?"

"Pretend to be crazy about each other for the next six months and pray we don't screw it up."

"Do you think we can do it?"

"Oh, baby...we're going to do it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Glad to see you guys enjoyed chapter 1. I really don't know where I'm going with this story yet so just bear with me and enjoy. I'm writing by the seat of my pants as it is. Thanks to those of you who left a review. I love hearing from you guys!**_

Chapter 2

"They are watching us," Dominika said softly as they sat in a booth at Burger King and tried not to notice the two men in a booth nearby.

"I know. But peeping Tom's gotta eat too."

She shrugged and shoved a fry into her mouth. Then she grabbed one and fed it to him. Then another. When he chewed all the way down to the end he kissed the tips of her fingers and she blushed. "Wow. Do you usually blush on command?" he chuckled as he fed her one of his pickles which he specifically didn't ask for.

"Only when being watched by strange men."

"Kinky," he said in a low growl which made her blush an even deeper shade of pink and giggle softly.

They had been getting more flirtatious over the last month. Ever since they noticed what were most likely undercover INS agents following them when they were out in public. They didn't come to the hospital, and for that House was grateful. The last thing he needed was that distraction. Besides, Dominika wasn't even there so there was no point. They'd only come over to the apartment for a surprise visit once, and thankfully it was while House was teaching her how to play a duet with him on the piano. But House knew there would be more visits, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep up the charade.

In fact, it made him think back to an old Stephen King movie he saw about the head guy who ran a very strict program to get people to stop smoking. He had spies watching the people and his main creedo was:

"You may see some of us all the time, or all of us some of the time, but you'll never see _all_ of us _all_ the time."

That certainly seemed to apply in this case.

X X X

"Are you two…sleeping together?" Wilson asked him as they sat down to lunch.

"Yes."

"I mean…really…sleeping?" he said as he made a lewd gesture with his hands.

"Pervert."

"House, how long do you think you can pull off this scam?"

He scratched his forehead with his thumb and sighed. "Just long enough."

Wilson studied his friend for a moment and then smiled. "Oh…oh! You like her. Not just..like like her. You _like_ her."

"What is this? High school? She's my _wife_. She cooks, she cleans, and she doesn't give me any lip. She's the perfect woman."

"Who's going to dump your sorry ass as soon as she gets her green card."

"And pay me thirty grand. Sacrifices must be made."

"If you two haven't had sex yet, there's no validity to the marriage."

"How do you know we haven't?" House challenged. "Are you peeping in our bedroom window too?"

Wilson's eyes widened. "You have? Seriously?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

House sighed. "Okay, yes."

Wilson looked surprised. "Seriously?"

"No." Then he gave his head a shake. "Didn't we have this conversation once before?"

"So...is she as hot as I imagine she is?"

"You've seen her dance around in my living room, what do you think?"

"I think you're a very lucky man who doesn't know a good thing when he has it, and won't miss it until it's gone."

House shrugged. "C'est la vie."

Wilson sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Here's an idea. Why don't you guys try to make it work?"

"You mean…stay married to her? When the six months are over?"

"That's the general idea, yeah. I mean, you did marry her under false pretenses, but you clearly like her or you wouldn't bother to go through all this mess."

Wilson had a very good point, House hated to admit it. _Damn him, anyway! I need a cover! Think of something!_

"I'm doing it to avoid Prison. The worse they can do to her is send her packing. She'll be fine, I'll be shanked in the shower."

"Isn't it your one year anniversary next month?"

"Don't remind me."

"You have to do something."

"Why?"

"Because INS will be expecting it, and so will she."

"You think INS gives a crap as to whether I take her out or not? Please."

"I don't put anything past those guys. I wouldn't be surprised if they show up early one morning to see if you guys like morning nookie."

House grumbled in response. Wilson was probably right. Dominika deserved something on their anniversary, sham or not. The question was, what would she like? He had no idea where to start.

X X X

"Ever been to a Monster Truck rally?" House asked Dominika over lunch.

She glanced up at him over her cereal and looked confused. "What are Monster Trucks?"

"Remember before we got married I drove that truck with the huge tires?"

"Yes."

"That was a monster truck."

"Oh, it was fun to ride in," she grinned.

"Yeah. Well, we could watch them destroy other cars when the fair comes to town next week."

"Fair?"

"Carnival."

She still looked confused so he sighed. "There are rides, games, food..."

"Oh! Like on television!"

"Exactly."

"I can throw ball at pins and win things?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be a good time. But be prepared for undercover INS guys."

Dominika frowned. "Why would they be there?"

"Haven't you noticed them shadowing us?"

"Shadowing?"

"Following us to make sure we're the happy couple we claim to be."

"Ohhh. Yeah there is young guy...at the supermarket. He kept looking at me."

"Yeah," House grumbled, suddenly feeling very protective of her lately. He didn't like them or the way they looked at his wife.

_Wife? Since when did I start referring to her as my wife?_

"And there's another thing. You can't tell anyone we haven't...had a proper honeymoon."

She blushed so he knew she understood his meaning. "There you go with the blushing again."

"I can't help it, Greg," she giggled, shyly. "The things you say..."

"I was trying to be serious."

"I understand what you are saying. I won't say anything to anyone. It is private."

"Very."

_But God what I wouldn't give to throw you down across this table and make you my wife in the full, legal sense_, he thought, and then shook his head to clear it. _Where the hell did that come from? _

_You're goin soft, old man._

_Well if she wasn't so damn hot I wouldn't be thinking about it so much!_

Dominika started gathering the dishes without a word, and for that House was grateful. He needed a cold shower anyway.

When he came out, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Dominika's eyes widened at the sight. House looked down and saw he had a partial erection that was making a tent in the towel and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to blush yet again. He was about to say something to that effect when a knock sounded at the door.

"Who could that be?" she wondered out loud.

"I'll bet I can guess."

House stepped in front of his wife and threw open the door, making the young man jump. "Well, if it isn't our friendly neighborhood INS agent," House snarled. The young man took in Dominika's flushed face and House's state of undress and blushed himself as he quickly averted his eyes.

"Umm..."

"Don't you have anything better to do than interrupt someone's nooner? Get the hell out of here!"

"I'm sorry, mister..." he boy continued to stammer as he backed away from the door, nearly tripping over the rug in the hall.

"_Doctor_," House corrected. "Now go tell _the man_ you caught us in the middle of having sex so he can check off one of his little boxes in our file. Shoo!" Then he slammed the door shut and groaned as he leaned against it. His erection had long since disappeared.

Dominika cocked her head to one side and looked confused. "What is a nooner?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You guys still with me? Good. Then let's just keep going...**_

Chapter Three

It was a cool, crisp night but not too cold. Perfect for the fair. As soon as House stepped out of the car, the various food smells hit his nostrils and he took a deep breath in to savor it. Fried onions, hot dogs, popcorn, mini donuts, funnel cakes…oh yes. He was going to make a pig of himself. Guaranteed. After all, he had to introduce Dominika to the whole experience of being at a fair. That included sampling all that there was to offer.

She seemed just as excited as he was, and she looked hot as hell in her tight jeans, clingy sweater, knee high boots and leather bomber jacket that he bought her.

"What can we do first?" she asked him, looking at everything as they walked.

He didn't say anything when she reached for his hand to hold it, and he allowed their fingers to interlace. It felt nice, and she was less likely to wander off.

"First we need food. I'm starving. You've had a hot dog before, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"But have you had a corn dog?"

"I don't think so. What is that?"

"I'll show you." He led her to the nearest food stand and ordered each of them a corn dog, fries, and two Cokes. "These are great with mustard on them," he told her as he applied a generous amount to each one and then handed it to her. "Try it, you'll like it."

Dominika examined it for a second, not quite sure what to make of it, but took a healthy bite anyway, much to House's amusement. "It's delicious!" she exclaimed before taking another bite. Before long she'd eaten the whole thing and was working on her fries that she'd covered with vinegar and salt.

"Remind me to check your blood pressure," he muttered as he sipped his Coke and finished his corn dog. When they were done, she giggled and smiled impishly at him. "What?"

"You have some…mustard on your cheek."

He wiped at it but clearly didn't get it. "Is it gone?"

"No." She took a step closer and leaned over, kissing the corner of his mouth and then licking the small dab of mustard off. It was one of the most erotic things he'd experienced in a long time and all he could do was stand there and look at her.

With the sounds, smells and atmosphere at the moment, something inside him snapped and he pulled her to him again and kissed her back. It was just a quick peck, and when he stepped away he shrugged. "I thought I saw something on your lip," he murmured as he picked up his drink and began to walk away, suddenly feeling silly for getting caught up in the moment.

She quickly caught up to him and reached for his hand again, which he let her hold once more, and they wandered past the midway where all types of games were being played.

"Win me something?" she asked him, bouncing up and down like a kid. House chuckled and they walked over to a game where you knock down pins.

"Step right up, sir. Three balls for three bucks or five balls for eight. Knock em all down and win your sexy girlfriend something big."

"She's not my girlfriend," House told him. Then added proudly, "this hot chick is my wife."

He gave House a once over, lingering on the cane and House figured he was probably wondering how the hell he snapped her up. "You're a lucky man. So what's it gonna be?"

House handed the guy ten dollars and proceeded to knock all the pins down on the first try while Dominika clapped. "Wow!"

"You can trade in this…for this if you can do it again," the guy told him, pointing to a stuffed yellow Angry Bird that was more than twice the size of the first one.

House glanced at her, her eyes were bright with excitement so he nodded. "Sure." Then he proceeded to do it three more times, winning her two large stuffed Angry Birds; the yellow one and the red one.

"Thank you, Greg," she smiled and leaned up to kiss his scruffy cheek.

"Why did you choose those ones?" he asked as they continued to walk.

"I like the yellow one because it goes fast and breaks things, and the red one is cute."

"The Monster Trucks start soon so we should head over and get a place to sit. Want some popcorn?"

"Yes!" she giggled and followed him to the nearest stand where he got a large popcorn and more Cokes, then they headed to the area where the show would be and managed to snag a seat in the top row so he wouldn't have to go down any stairs. The show was amazing and Dominika seemed to enjoy it as well, and he was glad. One more thing they had in common at least.

When it was over, they wandered through the crowds of people and ended up in the section where the rides were. "Ever been on a Ferris wheel?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked up at it. He thought he saw her pale a little and she clutched at his arm. "Don't tell me you're scared of heights. I didn't think you were scared of anything. You married me, after all," he teased as he nudged her.

She smirked. "It looks so high…"

"We don't have to. Surely you went on some rides in Atlantic City."

"Not so much. It was very crowded. I liked the boardwalk." Then she smiled shyly at him. "Will you go with me?"

He gave her a 'duh' look and started pulling her towards the queue for the ride. "I can't have you freaking out up there all by yourself. What kind of husband would I be? What would the INS guys think?"

"I don't care what they think," she said, defiantly.

"That's my girl."

Finally it was their turn to climb into the basket and when it started to rise, she gripped the bar so hard her knuckles were white. He placed his hands on top of hers. "It's safe, don't worry," he said softly. Then he sat back, pulled her close and wrapped one arm around her. "You can't fall out."

The bucket was rocking back and forth a little and he could hear a couple giggling above. "If the bucket's a rockin, don't bother knockin' baby!" the guy laughed.

Dominika just looked up and glared at them, which made House chuckle inwardly. "Better now?" he asked her once the wheel started turning normally.

"I'm not sure," she said, and then when there was a slight drop, she grabbed his arm and clung to him which he secretly enjoyed.

The ride ended all too soon, but Dominika seemed to have found an appreciation for rides so they went on as many as they could, saving the roller coaster for last. At the end of the night, they were exhausted and headed back to the car.

Once home, they went to bed, each staying on their own side as usual. But House couldn't sleep. He was still too wired and his leg was throbbing.

"What is wrong?" Dominika whispered in the darkness.

"Leg hurts," he hissed as he continued to rub his thigh.

"Can I help?"

"Do you know how to massage?"

"Yes. Please, let me try. I can help." Shewent into the bathroom and ran a towel under hot water, wrung it out and brought it back, along with some baby oil. "Take off your pants."

House smirked. "Usually when women tell me that it costs me $500."

She giggled and when he had his PJ's off, she oiled up her hands and began to gently massage his leg for a good ten minutes. When she was done, she placed the warm washcloth over his thigh and watched him close his eyes.

"Wow…where did you learn that?"

She shrugged as she climbed back into bed and smiled at him. "I had…very good time tonight, Greg. Thank you."

He nodded. "Good."

"And I like it when you call me your wife."

"You are my wife," he chuckled.

"I know but…I like hearing you say the words."

"Dominika…" he sighed. "This is just an arrangement. At the end of the six months, you'll have your green card and you'll be free to go back to your boyfriend in Atlantic City."

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore," she said softly. There was a brief pause before she spoke again."Why did you kiss me today?"

House sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "I was out of line. It won't happen again."

"I wish it would happen again," she whispered as she rolled onto her back. "I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too. But that's just it. Once I start, I won't be able to stop."

"Why stop?"

House closed his eyes shut tight and tried to remain calm. He didn't want to argue with her. He saved that kind of crap for his team and for Wilson. She didn't deserve it.

_Since when the hell did I start wanting to spare her feelings?_

"Because then it gets even more complicated. When the six months are up, one of us is going to get hurt, and it's not going to be me." Then he paused. "What happened to your boyfriend?"

She rolled onto her side facing away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer. What's the matter? He found out you were married and ran for the hills?"

She rolled over and glared at him, her face tear stained. "How did you know?"

House sighed and found himself reaching out to wipe away one of her tears.

_God, you really are a sap!_

"It was just a guess. It's what I would do."

"No you wouldn't. You're not a coward. You don't run away. If you did, you'd be in prison and I'd be back in Bosnia or worse. You go through a lot of trouble for someone who doesn't care."

"If the marriage isn't valid, it's easier to have it annulled. As soon as we…"

"Have sex," she smiled impishly.

"Consummate the marriage, then it becomes divorce, and then it gets messy. Even with an iron clad prenup like we have. And I don't want a messy divorce on my conscience. I've seen what it does to people."

"Like Wilson?"

"Exactly. So let's just drop it."

She was silent for a few minutes, but House had the feeling she wasn't going to drop it just yet and he steeled himself for what would come next.

"I wasn't lying…at the immigration office that day."

"Oh Jesus…" he groaned. "Dominika…"

"I've had a lot of fun with you. The most fun I've had since I come to this country. I tried not to love you. I tried really hard but…"

"You don't love me. You just think you do because you're supposed to act like it. And you put on a hell of a good show, I'll give you that. You had me going in that Immigration office and I don't fool easily."

"I know because I wasn't trying to fool anyone. I meant what I said. I do love you. Whether you want to believe or not. So there!" she cried and then rolled over again. He could listen to her quiet sniffling only so much before he got up and limped out of the room, intent on sleeping on the couch. Bad leg be damned.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing this. I got hit with a new fic idea so I'm now writing 2 fics at the same time. I hope I don't get em confused with each other. If Dominika turns into a 60 year old...something's not right and you have my permission to slap some sense into me :D I also want to thank Brighid45 for her help with this fic. I need someone to bounce ideas off of and she happened to be there when I was bashing my head against the desk. **_

_**My doc tells me the bruises are healing nicely :D**_

Anyway, read on :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

House and Dominika walked on eggshells around each other for the next few days but eventually fell back into their usual routines. Another month went by without incident and they had a companionship that was friendly but still strictly platonic.

Dominika resigned herself to the fact that a romance between the two of them wasn't in the cards. She wasn't happy about it, and she didn't understand why he didn't desire her anymore. He certainly seemed to in the beginning. And then at the fair there had been the kisses, he seemed to take pride in calling her his 'wife' even though she wasn't in the way it counted.

But damn if she didn't wish it did. With that very first kiss they shared on their wedding night, she felt a connection and she thought he did too. But he pushed her away.

Then there was the fair when he kissed her and then…nothing since. Well, she'd just have to try harder. She knew he liked her. The way he looked at her spoke volumes. Greg was a man of many faces, but she was good at reading people and she knew when a man was genuinely interested in her, even if he tried to hide it.

Maybe he was still hurting from his former relationship. Dr. Cuddy didn't seem nearly as evil as Greg made her out to be, but she couldn't understand why he was so cruel to her. She hoped she'd never have to be on the receiving end of his anger. If he was as ruthless to her as he was to Cuddy, she didn't know what she'd do.

But so far he'd been nothing but nice to her. Well, as nice as Greg House can be.

She then decided she would try to win him over.

With food.

The man loved to eat, and seemed to be insatiable. He liked her cooking, if his second and third helpings were any indication, so she figured that was a good place to start. Besides, everyone says the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. And since Greg's was a bottomless pit, she had her work cut out for her.

X X X

It occurred to Dominika that she didn't know what House's favorite meals were. For that she'd need to do some recon. So when House brought her to work with him, she went looking for Wilson.

"You want to know what? Why?"

She shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "I know he likes to eat, but _what_ does he like?"

"Dominika, House is a pure carnivore. Put some kind of meat dish in front of him and he'll be happy. Maybe try some more traditional dinners. Roast beef, stew, chili…throw in some mashed potatoes…"

She took it into consideration and nodded. "Is there anything Greg doesn't like?"

Wilson blinked, not used to hearing anyone refer to his friend by his first name of all things.

"Pickles."

Dominika's eyes widened. "Pickles are good!"

"I know that. Try to convince House of that."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Wilson. You are very nice man to be helping me like this. Come over for dinner one night?"

He nodded and gave her a smile. "Sure."

"Good."

And with that, she was gone, and Wilson shook his head in wonder.

X X X

After four nights of being fed like a king, House was curious as to what Dominika was up to. It wasn't as if she didn't cook for him all the time because she did, but she was cooking his favorite things, not her usual fare.

As they sat on the couch watching TV, the phone rang but they ignored it. It rang again twenty minutes later and Dominika was in the bathroom so House answered it. When she came back out, he was just ending the call.

"Who was that? I heard telephone ringing."

"That was _Richard_," House said, the name dripping off his tongue with dislike. He saw a flash of something cross her face that looked like panic, but it was gone in an instant. "So?"

"So…what?" she asked as she resumed her spot on the couch.

"Who's Richard and why is he calling my land line?"

"He did the money part for my knish business. He's an accountant."

"Is he the one you skipped off to Atlantic City with after we were married?"

She nodded and didn't say anything else but he kept at it. He wanted to know why she was so uneasy.

"Are you going to call him back?"

"Tomorrow. It's late and I'm going to bed now." She stretched luxuriously and he admired the way her shirt lifted up to expose her smooth, and very flat stomach. He actually had to resist the urge to touch her. Going to bed wasn't going to help either. Somehow, she always managed to end up sleeping curled up next to him when he woke up in the middle of the night. And he was too tired to move her, nor did he want to because she kept him warm and her warm body against his bad leg was soothing.

He woke up the next morning to the familiar, and very welcome, smells of coffee and breakfast. Usually he lingered in bed, but his stomach was telling him to eat so he dragged himself out of bed and went to the kitchen. Dominika was just hanging up the phone and she jumped when he reached around her for the coffee machine.

"Jumpy this morning, aren't we?"

"You're not usually up so early," she said.

"I smelled coffee and food."

After she fixed him a plate of bacon and eggs, she set about tidying up. "I'm going to Atlantic City for the weekend. I'll be gone four days."

House looked up. She was leaning against the counter, fidgeting. "And?"

"And…that is all."

"How are you getting there?"

"I'm taking a bus. It leaves in an hour."

"Make sure you leave a number where I can reach you."

She frowned. "Why would you need to reach me?"

He shrugged. "Then don't leave a number. Whatever. Sorry if I made it look like I cared!" he grabbed his coffee mug and took it with him down the hall to the bedroom where he undressed and hopped in the shower.

She was gone when he came out.

X X X

"Gonna watch the game on Sunday?" Wilson inquired as they played Foosball in the staff lounge.

"Yeah. Come over if you want. Bring beer."

"Sure. Is Dominika gonna make those awesome Knishes again?"

"Nope. She's gone," House replied as he scored another goal when Wilson looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"She's in Atlantic City. Something to do with her business."

"Oh. When's she back?"

"Monday."

"Won't the INS think it odd that she's gone off by herself?"

"She's a grown woman. She can do what she wants."

"Just like that, huh?"

House glared at Wilson but kept playing. When he scored for the last time, he grabbed his cane and limped away. "Quittin' time. See ya Sunday. Don't forget the beer."

X X X

Wilson was shocked at the state of House's apartment. In short, it was a mess, as if a tornado had gone through it.

"Jesus House…what the hell?"

"What?"

Wilson tossed a Tshirt aside and sat down on the couch. "Planning to leave this mess for Dominika when she comes back? I'm sure she'll love coming back to this."

"She knew what she was getting when she bought the package. And that's not a euphemism."

"Just admit it, already."

"Admit what?" House asked as he took a beer for Wilson and himself then put the rest of the twelve pack in the fridge.

"You miss her."

"She's only been gone three days."

"Yeah, and you're worried sick about her being in Atlantic City with that guy…what's his name."

"Richard."

Wilson looked at him and laughed. "You're jealous."

"Am not."

"You are. And you miss her even more."

"You've tasted her cooking. How could I not?"

"You don't just miss her cooking. You miss _her_."

"What's your point?"

"Tell her. Tell her this marriage isn't a sham anymore. Tell her you like her. You've been on dates, go on more."

"Those were for INS's benefit," House pointed out as he finished guzzling his beer.

"And what would they say if they knew she was in Atlantic City without you?"

"I had a case. Besides, didn't we go through this already? I don't care what they'll say. Like I said before, she's not my slave, and I'm not her master. I wouldn't presume to tell her what to do."

"But you do like her…right?"

When House didn't answer, Wilson looked smug. He'd won that round.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. If you didn't get a reply from me, sorry. My email's been doing weird things. I got some notifications and not others. I think it's fixed now though. I'm glad you're still enjoying this story. Thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

It was late when Dominika let herself in and the apartment was dark. She knew Greg was home because his car and motorcycle were parked outside. She locked the door and quietly made her way to the bedroom where he was sitting up in bed reading a medical journal. With his glasses perched on the end of his nose, he looked sexy.

He glanced up briefly when she came into the room and then went back to what he was reading. "You're home late."

"Bus broke down. We had to wait for another."

"You could've called me."

"I wasn't sure if you'd be home. And when you have patients, you never answer the phone anyway."

"You still could've called. I would've come to pick you up."

Dominika stopped undressing and arched an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"No. But you still should've called."

"Next time I will. I'm sorry if you worried. I didn't think I'd be home so late."

"I wasn't worried."

"Of course. The great Greg House never worries," she muttered as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she climbed into bed, she curled up on her side facing away from him.

"How was Atlantic City?" House inquired, after a minute of silence.

"Good. Business is good."

"How's Dick?"

She giggled in spite of herself. "_Richard_ is fine. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Greg."

"G'night."

In the morning, House heard Dominika's growl of frustration and smiled to himself. He knew it was only a matter of time before she discovered the mess he'd left in the living room. "How does one man make such mess?" she shouted, and he heard dishes clinking as she took them to the kitchen.

He got up, stretched and wandered into the kitchen. "I'm a man. We have no issues lazing around in our own filth."

He prepared the morning coffee and put a bagel in the toaster for himself. "I'd love to stay and help but, I've got a case."

"That's okay."

"What are you going to do today?"

"Get more food."

"What's for dinner?"

"I thought I'd make chicken."

"Sounds good."

The phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID. It was from a cell phone and Dominika froze. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"Nothing. It's fine."

He didn't believe her, but he didn't have time to stand around and find out so he took his bagel into the bedroom and got dressed. He glanced at the phone and saw she was still on it so he very carefully picked up the extension and listened.

"_When are you coming back?"_

"I don't need to come back. You said everything is under control."

"_And it is but…I miss you."_

"I told you…it's not going to work. I'm in love with someone else."

There was laughter. _"The cripple you married?"_

"He is not a cripple!" Dominika hissed. "He is a very good man."

_"I know who Greg House is. He's a miserable misanthropic jerk. Besides, you said it was just a business arrangement. That's certainly how you phrased it when we met."_

"It is. Or…it was. Things are different now, Richard. I'm sorry. No more." She hung up and House did too, and then quickly got dressed. He needed to process what he heard. Once he was ready, he grabbed his knapsack and his helmet, said a quick good-bye to Dominika and left for work.

The team went over the case and House sent them to get a more detailed patient history and do a series of labs while he sat in his chair and tossed his red and grey ball.

The cooking of his favorite meals was starting to make sense. She was trying to reach out to him the only way she knew how.

But why?

She told him that she knew better than to fall in love with him. So much for that. What was he supposed to do now?

And what of Richard? He didn't sound like the kind of guy to just sit back and do nothing. He sensed a confrontation of some sort.

They still had a little more than three months before INS would be off their backs. The question was, did he want her to leave when it was over? He would have her thirty thousand dollars but then what? Would she want to leave? Probably not. Not if she was in love with him.

And why was he so opposed to getting into a relationship with her? Living with her was pleasant and entertaining. They had the same interests, liked the same shows and she seemed to like his taste in music. He took delight in showing her things, in spite of himself.

He wasn't in love with her, but he did like her, respected her.

When he initially set out to hurt Cuddy, he picked the most attractive woman he could find that was looking to get a green card, and it turned out that he couldn't have made a better choice. Not only was Dominika very cute, she also proved to be smart and able to take his harshness at the best of times.

He could've done a lot worse, but he couldn't have done much better. He smiled at that just as Wilson poked his head in the door. "Wanna grab a snack?"

"Yeah."

"What're you…you're smiling. I take it Dominika made it back okay?"

House pulled himself up and stretched. "Yep. Came back last night."

"I'm guessing you didn't clean up at all."

"Nope."

"What did she say to that?"

"Not much."

"House…"

"She loves me," he blurted out.

Wilson blinked. "She told you?"

"Not to my face, but…"

"Well, what did she say?"

"I overheard her phone conversation with what's his name. She told him she was in love with someone else."

"Someone else being you."

"That's my theory."

"So now what?"

"I don't know. This is unfamiliar territory for me."

"Hardly. You've had women love you before, House. You just didn't know how to deal with it."

"I don't know what to do next. What am I supposed to do?"

"You can acknowledge her feelings, or you can continue to be completely oblivious."

"I like that one," House nodded as they stood in the cafeteria line.

"But keep in mind, if you wait too long, when the six months are up, she might not stick around."

Those words stung him more than he cared to admit and he suddenly lost his appetite.

Wilson watched him nibble at the chocolate bar. "Not hungry?"  
>"Guess not."<p>

"Would it be such a bad thing to admit you like her? Unless of course you really are in love with her, in which case it gets more interesting. Have the INS guys been by lately?"

"Nope."

"Didn't you say it was her birthday coming up?"

"Yeah. On Friday. She'll be the big 3-7."

"You should take her out. Get her something."

"What does a man get the woman he pretends to love?"

Wilson just snorted with amusement. "Oh for the love of…you don't have to pretend anymore, House. Just give in to it."

"I don't know how."

"Listen, when two people spend as much time together as you two have, a romance is bound to happen. It's not a bad thing. You know that. You lived with Stacy for five years. I know you loved her. I also think you loved Cuddy…for a time."

House growled at him. He didn't want to hear that woman's name again.

Wilson held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. Anyway, here's another idea: talk to her."

"What am I supposed to say? Hey, I overheard your conversation and I know you love me. Let's make this marriage legal, baby!"

Wilson chuckled. "That might not be the right way to put it but…it certainly gets the point across. Have you two…yet?" he asked as he made some obscene gestures with his hands.

"No," House growled. Then he smirked. "Pervert."

X X X

It was getting towards the end of the day and House was packing up his things when the head INS guy and two officers entered his office.

"Dr. House…"

He glanced at the group, joined by Foreman as well and groaned. "What now?"

"Where's your wife?"

"Well, since she's not here, my first guess is that she's home making my dinner."

"Our reports say that she was recently in Atlantic City."

"Yep. So?"

"She went alone?"

Now House was annoyed and he threw his books on the desk with a loud thump. "What the hell is this? 1955? A woman can't go on a business trip without her husband present? Pfft."

"Does your wife drive a blue Dodge Dynasty?"

He stopped throwing things in his bag and glanced up. A chill ran down his spine and not in a good way. "Occasionally."

"House…" Foreman's tone was serious. "She's in the ER. We don't know what happened yet but the car went off the road and flipped."

House stopped what he was doing and stared at all four of the men. "How bad?"

"It could've been a lot worse…"

The INS agent stepped forward. "My question for you, Dr. House, is why didn't you know about this sooner?"

"Sooner? How long has she been down there?"

"They brought her in this afternoon," Foreman told him. "I'm sorry, House, I've been tied up in meetings all day and I just found out myself."

"I've been with my patient all day," House hissed as he stared at the agent. "And I don't make my wife wear a homing device. She comes and goes as she pleases so how the hell should I know what happened?" He then grabbed his knapsack and cane and limped out of the room as fast as his bad leg would carry him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay...again. My cat spent the entire weekend in the emergency clinic with a urine blockage so I've been dealing with that. He's still at the vet and hopefully he can come home tonight. *fingers crossed* That said, if this chapter seems kinda all over the place, that's why. Any medical mistakes are my own, but aren't really crucial to the story itself so just go with it haha. I hope House doesn't appear too OOC but I doubt any of you would mind very much. House does have a soft spot for Dominika, after all.**_

_**Many thanks to Brighid45 for her help in getting this chapter fixed up.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

When House arrived to the ICU, it was complete chaos. Sirens were going off, doctors and nurses were running around giving orders and Dominika was crashing.

"What the hell is going on?" House shouted above the noise. When he wanted to, he could yell pretty loud.

"Her BP is dropping and her temperature spiked to 106 degrees just like that," someone called out as they surrounded her bed and went to work.

"The broken rib punctured her lung..."

House watched, feeling totally helpless that there wasn't anything he could do for her. Foreman wouldn't let him in there and although that normally wouldn't stop him, he knew he was right. He was too close, and he couldn't be objective. All he could do was stand there and watch them try and bring her back.

And they did. They had her stabilized and House offered to monitor her so Chase, who was the attending at the time, could get some rest.

He slowly limped into the room and slid the door closed behind him. When he sat down, he watched her for awhile until he got tired. He put his feet up on the end of her bed and got comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

X X X

In the early hours of the morning, House awoke with a start when Dominika began to stir. "Hey," he said as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

She glanced at her surroundings with fear in her eyes."What…what happened?"

"You totaled my car. Lucky for you it wasn't the 'Vette, so I forgive you," he said, a slight smirk on his lips.

Dominika winced and reached for the button to move her bed higher so she could sit up.

"I crashed the car?"

"That's an understatement. You're lucky to be alive. I didn't think you liked driving in the rain."

"I don't…but I needed to get something at the store for dinner that we didn't have. It was supposed to be quick…"

"They say you swerved to miss something, lost control of the car, a truck broadsided you and you flipped a couple of times. That would explain the concussion, broken ribs, punctured lung, and all the cuts from the broken glass. It's amazing that's all you got. Good thing you had the foresight to wear the seatbelt."

She blinked a couple of times and looked down at herself. The cuts and bruises were minor but she had several strands of adhesive tape on her chest.

"Is it supposed to be so tight?"

"Your ribs will heal faster that way." He got up and grabbed her chart. "Are you in pain?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He took his pen light out and checked her dark eyes. _Funny_, he thought, he never noticed just how dark they were before. "Looks good so far. I'll go get Chase, he's the attending."

He was about to leave but she grabbed his hand. "No, don't go…"

He glanced down at the hands that held his and back at her just as the door slid open. He quickly released himself from her grip as the nurse came in. "Tell Dr. Chase she needs another round of the good stuff. I'll be back later."

As soon as he was out of the room, he let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He couldn't even contemplate the relief he felt when Dominika woke up.

"Where're you going?" Wilson inquired as he intercepted House in the hallway.

"Little boys room. Do you mind?"

"Is Dominika awake yet?"

"Yeah she just woke up a few minutes ago."

"What did she say? Does she remember anything about the crash?"

"Nope. But that's not unusual. She took a blow to the head." House pushed the bathroom door open and headed over to an empty urinal.

When he finished, and washed his hands, Wilson was still following him. "You're still here? I thought my taking a leak meant I was done talking."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you got scared."

"Why the hell would I tell her that?"

"Because it would show her that you really are human and that you really do care about her?"

"What would that solve?"

"She might not leave in a few months if she knows how you really feel."

House stopped walking and turned around to face his friend. "What's it to you?"

"I'm sick of watching you self destruct. You have a chance to be happy with Dominika. So be happy. Why is this so hard for you to accept?"

"Because everybody leaves. Stacy, Lydia, Cameron, Cuddy. I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to women."

"Because you pushed them away, House! Dominika is in love with you. She hasn't tried to change you. She's accepted who you are and she's not afraid of you. And it's driving you crazy."

"So what am I supposed to do now? In three months she's going to get her green card and she won't want to stick around."

"Not if you keep pushing her away. But…if you let her in, maybe, just maybe, she'll want to stay. She loves you, House. She's not going to be so easy to get rid of."

House let Wilson's words turn over in his head as he went back to his office. He didn't know what to do. But one thing he did know; he was tired. Tired of being miserable. Dominika amused him and living with her wasn't boring. He was starting to get used to her being there when he came home from work every day and it had turned out to be the highlight of his day. She made him want to come home.

What would he do with himself if she left? Things would go back to the way they used to be and that wasn't acceptable. He didn't want to be lonely anymore. He'd been lonely for years and it had gotten old.

Could he seriously let down the walls he'd built around himself and be happy? Even just a little?

X X X

Dominika was cleared to go home a week later but was given strict instructions to take it easy until her ribs healed. Since she was already in relatively good shape, it took less than a month for her to recover.

When House came home after work he found her in the kitchen cooking dinner and he shook his head in wonder as he watched her from the living room. He watched her move about the kitchen and admired her tight top and yoga pants that showed off her slim figure. She seemed to have an abundance of energy and it made him feel old. If he were completely honest with himself he supposed he was envious of her. But that didn't stop him from admiring her energy and joie de vive.

He dropped his bag on the floor, hung up his jacket and limped into the kitchen. "You know, you don't have to cook _every_ single night."

"I like to cook for you," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing. "And I was getting bored sitting around all day doing nothing."

He looked around. The place looked clean. "You cleaned too? Dominika…"

"I don't like messy apartment."

"I'm a guy. It's what I do," he explained and then sat down on the couch. "Come in here for a sec," he said, patting the cushion next to him.

She turned off the element on the stove and moved the skillet to another burner before joining him. Honestly, she was a little nervous. He looked so serious.

"You want to talk to me?"

He nodded, not quite sure how to proceed. "Something's been on my mind…and it's going to drive me crazy until I know the truth. That day…at the INS office. You weren't lying, were you?"

She looked a little surprised, and at first he thought she'd deny it, but she lowered her head and wouldn't look at him.

"Why? Why me? When you could have anyone in the world that you want."

"I want you," she whispered, still unable to look at him.

He placed his finger under her chin and tipped her head up so she was forced to look him in the eye. "Why?"

"I..don't know."

"That's not an answer."

Dominika sighed with defeat. "What I said…in the office. It was all true. With you I have fun. The most fun I ever have here. You're nice to me and you're a good man, Greg."

"You hardly know me."

She shrugged. "I know a good man when I see one. You're not so bad. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Then after a quick peck on his scruffy cheek, she got up from the couch and returned to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

House sat there for a minute, not sure what to do or what to say next. He was about to go into the kitchen and discuss it further when his cell phone rang. It was his banker, calling about his insurance claim.

When he finished the call, he washed up for dinner and returned to the living room to eat. "Who was that?" she asked as she ladled some stew onto his plate.

"My banker. The write-off money for my car finally came in. When you mess up a car, you don't fool around, do you?" he teased.

Her eyes cast downward again. "I'm sorry."

"Nahh, don't be. It was a piece of crap. It just got me where I needed to go. I'll have to go and get something else though. I like to keep the 'Vette in storage and I can't ride the motorcycle all the time."

She perked up at that. "Can we go car shopping?"

House shrugged. "I guess we're gonna have to. Why? You wanna go with me?"

"Yes!" she laughed. "I love to shop. And I like cars."

That amused him and he didn't know why. It shouldn't have come as a surprise since she loved the Monster Trucks and she loved riding in his Vette with the top down.

"And what kind of cars do you like?"

"American muscle cars," came the simple reply, as if she'd been waiting for him to ask her that very thing.

House thought he'd died and gone to heaven. "Really? Why?"

"They go fast and they look good. Fast cars are sexy."

"They're also not very practical."

"Practical is boring. You should have a fun car. Life is short."

He smiled at her. "You are so right. There's an impound auction tomorrow, as luck would have it. They often have hot cars for sale that the cops seize from people. We can go check it out."

Dominika jumped excitedly and smiled back at him. "I can't wait!"

House chuckled and shook her head. "I'm sure it'll be an experience."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Despite the issues with my cat, Smokey, I still managed to crank out another chapter. More smex is on the way! **_

_**Disclaimer: I have no idea how an impound auction really works so any mistakes are my own. I had a blast writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

After two hours at the auction, and not seeing what he was after, House was restless and looking to leave. His leg was starting to give him trouble and he was just about to go when Dominika grabbed his arm and pointed to the stage.

As soon as House saw the shiny black car roll out with its chrome wheels, he was in love.

"So, here we have one of the most famous muscle cars from the sixties. A 1969 Dodge Charger with a V8, 425 horsepower engine, known today as a "street Hemi. I'm starting the bid at ten thousand. Do I hear ten?"

Dominika squeezed his arm again and House looked down at her excited face. "Seriously?"

"I saw your face when they bring it out. You have to bid, Greg."

"I'm not gonna win…"

"You have to try. It is beautiful car! I'd love to ride in it. With you. You can teach me how to drive the stick."

His cock twitched at the very thought of getting down with her in that thing. _Oh, he'd show her his stick alright._ He chuckled to himself.

By then, the price was getting close to fifteen thousand. House didn't want to heat up the bidding so when it looked like interest was waning, he made his move and raised his cane in the air.

"I have sixteen thousand to the guy with the cane, do I hear sixteen-five?"

"Sixteen-five!" someone shouted from the back.

"Seventeen," House said as he raised his cane again.

"Eighteen!" The same guy shouted.

"Twenty!" House shouted back.

Dominika was so excited she was bouncing up and down while still holding House's arm. It was rubbing off on him and he was getting excited as well. He had to have that car. It was calling his name. Taunting him. And _nobody_ taunted Greg House. He was going to make that car his bitch.

"Twenty-five," House bid.

There was a moment of silence, which felt like an hour to House. "Do I hear twenty-five five?"

More silence.

"Going once…going twice…"

Dominika's grip was even stronger but he barely noticed and his whole body clenched when the auctioneer pointed at House. "Sold to the man with the cane for twenty-five thousand!"

She clapped and hugged him and he was grateful that he was sitting down or she probably would've knocked him over.

She gathered her purse and got up from the stiff folding chair. They made their way to the area where he had to pay and once everything was signed and sealed, he was given the pink slip and the keys.

He couldn't believe it was his. He gently ran his hand along the smooth black finish and found himself smiling. "I never thought I'd own anything like this. When I was a kid, I loved the Dukes of Hazard and the General Lee."

"Who is that?"

House chuckled. "It was a TV show back in the eighties. So…should we drive 'im home?"

"Yes!" Then she went around to the passenger side and hopped in as he slid behind the wheel. It felt good. It felt right and when he turned the key in the ignition, the car roared to life and purred like a kitten.

"Wow. Look at that," someone said as they walked by. "That is one lucky son of a bitch. The car's not bad either."

House laughed as he put the car in gear and peeled out of the lot. "Where are we going?" Dominika wondered aloud as he headed the opposite way from home.

"First, we're going to celebrate, and then we're going to christen this bad boy."

"Bad boy, huh? Are you going to give it a name?"

"I don't know. We need to get to know each other first. The name will come to me. So how do burgers sound for dinner? I know a great place. And then there's the drive-in in the next town. Ever been to one?"

She shook her head. "What is that?"

"It's where you watch a movie while sitting in the car."

"Oh. That sounds fun. Let's do that then," she smiled and bounced happily in the seat and House shook his head in disbelief. It was definitely one of the best days he could remember having since the Monster Truck show and he hoped that she'd enjoy the drive-in. He smirked at the idea of what he had in mind and glanced over at Dominika, wondering if she'd be game.

She was playing with the radio, trying to find a station and when she looked back at him with those dark brown eyes, he felt his whole body warm up. He simply smiled back at her, she placed her hand on top of his and kept it there all the way to the restaurant.

X X X

When House pulled into the drive-in lot, it wasn't very busy for a Friday night but he was glad of that. He hated it when it was too crowded. The movie was a classic Hitchcock with James Stewart, and one of House's favorites. He and Wilson had seen it many times and he hoped Dominika would be able to follow it. That is, if all went well, they wouldn't be watching much of the movie.

"Can we get popped corn?" she asked him.

"You're still hungry after that huge ass burger you ate?"

She shrugged. "You are right. I am still feeling full."

"There'll be an intermission later. You can get some then."

"Okay."

About half an hour into the movie, House glanced at Dominika to see that she wasn't watching it, but was staring out the window at something else. There was nothing but amusement written all over her face. When he looked around them it became clear. There were couples heavily making out in the car next to them and in front. He couldn't help but laugh, which broke her out of her trance.

"Why do you laugh?"

"It's not unusual for a drive-in. It ranks up there with lover's lane."

"Lover's lane?"

"Yeah. It's where couples go to hook up."

"Hook up what?"

House groaned and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to explain _everything_. Usually she caught on pretty quick, other things, not so much. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed in this case.

"Have sex."

Her eyes widened and then she covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. House found it adorable.

"People come to have sex while watching movie? Why?"

He shrugged. "That's just the way it's always been."

She seemed to be contemplating it for a few minutes. Then she dropped the bomb of all bombs.

"Is that why we're here? You want to have sex with me in the new car?"

He looked back at her. "As pleasing as the offer sounds, thanks, but no thanks."

She frowned, and he felt like crap. "You don't want me."

"No! I mean…yes, I want you." He looked over at her. "The more important thing is, why do you want me?"

"You're nice to me. We have fun. Today was very fun. I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"That…we could make this a _real_ marriage." The emphasis on real wasn't lost on House.

"Is that what you want?" he asked her. He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear her say it. He did not want to assume, only to get burned later.

She nodded and placed her hand over his again. "It's what I hope for ever since the agents came. Since the day you put the ring back on my finger. And you looked at me. I never see you look at me that way before and I thought…maybe you wanted it too."

"I did. I was being stupid about it all. I didn't think you needed a burned out cripple in your life. You can have any man you want. And I couldn't get why you still wanted to be with me, fake marriage or not."

"I don't want to leave when I get my green card," she whispered, almost like she was afraid of his response.

His throat was suddenly dry so he moistened his lips and swallowed. "I don't want you to leave."

As if that was all she needed, she leaned over and kissed him, much like she had that very first night they were married. House didn't deny her that time and his tongue slipped past her lips. He reached around and buried his fingers in her long hair, drawing her closer until she was stretched across the console between the seats.

"Bench seats woulda been better," he murmured. "Unless of course you'd like to move to the back seat? It's a little cramped up here."

"Wouldn't it hurt your leg?"

"Better than the gear shift up my ass."

Dominika giggled. "Maybe next time. I don't want to validate marriage in car…at the drive-in."

House nodded and grinned at her. "At least finish what you started." He took her hand and guided it to the impressive bulge in his jeans. Her eyes widened as she stroked him through the denim.

"Wow."

He grinned and then kissed her again, flicking his tongue against hers as his hands slid down over her shirt, stopping to tease the curve of her breasts. She took in a breath and he slipped his hands under her shirt and unsnapped her bra.

"Mm…Greg…" she sighed as his thumbs caressed her nipples. Then she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and slid her hand inside his shorts to grip his cock. "I do this to you?"

He nodded, wondering what she was going to do next.

Her small hand stroked him gently as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of the seat. "That's good…"

"I like to make you feel good, Greg."

"You're doing a damn good job of it. Don't stop…"

He reached over and slipped his hand on the inside of her thigh and she moved a little closer as their lips crashed against each other. As his hand slid further up her leg, he could feel her heat through the tight jeans she wore. "Mmm…someone's excited," he murmured between kisses and let his fingers stroke her through the fabric.

"You make me very excited," she whispered back as her hand gripped him more firmly and stroked up and down until he was rock hard and moaning softly. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips against his as his free hand slipped past the waistband of her jeans and stroked her through the fabric of her underwear. She whimpered and bucked her hips against his hand, trying to get more contact from his fingers.

The windows of the car were completely steamed as they mutually rubbed each other until their own climaxes were reached. House had never experienced anything like that before and he just sat there, panting, trying to catch his breath as Dominika did the same. She was no longer stretched across the console and was now sitting back in her own seat.

"It's intermission time. Do you want to go, or stick around for the second half?"

The look she gave him was all the answer he needed and he grinned as he took the speaker off the window and replaced it on its holder. Then, thankful they were in the back row, he drove out of the lot and headed for home, with Dominika's warm hand resting on his thigh.

* * *

><p>If you want to know what House's car looks like, check out the link below, just remove all the spaces, since this site won't let you post links here. It's the first picture on the page.<p>

http: / -charger . net / 1969-dodge- charger. html

Reviews and comments are much appreciated :D


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Well, I hate to say this, but this will be the last chapter. What with my cat having surgery(He's on the mend! Yay!) and my new online writing classes, I haven't had the time to devote to this story and I don't want it to suffer, nor do I want to leave you guys hanging, either. After seeing last night's episode I couldn't let House/Dominika end like that! That was just too depressing. So thanks to **Brighid45**, and bouncing ideas off of her, I hope I've created an ending you all will like._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

To be honest, House didn't know what was going to happen once he and Dominika got home. Would it be awkward? Would she expect them to have sex? He was torn between doing that, and talking her out of it because it would be a bad idea.

But then, why would it be so bad if they slept together? They were married, and he had an iron-clad prenup drawn up in case things went south later. But that was long before he really got to know her and spend more time with her. There were only two months left before their case would go before a judge and she'd be granted permanent status. The INS agents hadn't been sniffing around them for awhile, but he figured it was the calm before the storm.

"Are you okay?" Dominika's soft voice called to him as she went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He leaned against the counter and watched her toss things into the blender. "Either you bought the exact same blender or you fixed the broken one."

"I fixed it," she said with a simple shrug. "It was not too damaged."

"What are you making?"

"Pistachio milkshake. It's good."

"It's…green," he said as he made a face.

"You'll like it," she insisted as she took off the container, grabbed a spoon and fed him some. A little bit dribbled onto his lower lip and she wiped it away with her finger. It was one of the most sensual things she'd ever done for him. "See?"

"See what?" he asked, his voice was husky.

"It is good."

The atmosphere suddenly changed from awkward to very sexually charged. House felt the change and he knew she did. She was staring back at him expectantly. He had to break the silence and he licked his lips. "Your turn." He dipped the spoon into the container and fed her some, also accidentally spilling it on her lip. However, instead of wiping it off with his finger like she did to him, he leaned over and kissed her, letting his tongue do the work. They stood like that for several minutes until they had to stop for air. House scratched his forehead with his thumb and tried to think up something intelligent to say. "So did you like the drive-in?"

"Yes," she said with an enthusiastic nod. "Can we go again?"

He chuckled. "We could have stayed for the second half."

"Yes, but there are some things you shouldn't do in public," she smiled impishly as she put the container down, took another step closer and slid her hands up his chest, linking them around his neck.

He grinned down at her and placed his hands on her tiny waist. "You're right," he nodded and then let his lips brush against hers in a long, gentle kiss that she seemed to like, if her soft moan was any indication.

"Should we go to the bedroom now?" she whispered as she nipped at his lower lip.

He smiled and nodded again. She reached for his hand, their fingers interlaced and they went down the hall to his bedroom.

Dominika was already unbuttoning his shirt and he had his hands under hers, unsnapping her bra once again.

He tried not to think about what would happen afterwards. It could be very good, or very bad. But all sense of logic was gone as soon as he felt her arms around his waist and she rested her cheek against his chest.

"I've wanted this a long time," she whispered as she smiled up at him.

"This will probably change things," he warned as he guided her toward his bed and they sat down on its edge.

"I hope so," she smiled and then kissed him again as if that was all the assurance she needed. After that, House was on auto-pilot. He unzipped her jeans and yanked them down her legs while she unbuckled his belt.

Her body was amazing. She took very good care of herself, there wasn't any part of her that wasn't toned. Her skin was as soft as satin and he was happy to simply touch and kiss whatever part of her came near his mouth.

"Oooh, Greg…" she moaned as his tongue flicked against her nipple. "I love that. But we are still wearing too many clothes."

"I guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" he whispered as he slid his finger down her stomach and snapped the waistband of her panties. "Get 'em off."

He watched as she slowly pulled the bikini briefs down her legs and tossed them over her shoulder.

"Your turn," she said with a devilish grin.

House pulled the comforter down and once they climbed into bed, he removed his boxer shorts. Dominika gave him a smile, but it wasn't one of pity. She straddled him and her lips lingered over his, close enough that they could breathe each other's air.

"You are beautiful man, Greg," she spoke softly as she ran her finger over his lips, his chin and down his chest.

"So are you," he murmured.

"I'm a beautiful man, too?" she teased and then laughed when he tickled her rib cage.

"Smart ass," he grinned and then rolled them so he was looming over her. "Are you sure you want this? Want me?" His hand slid over one of her breasts and he gave it a light squeeze.

"Yes," she breathed as she smiled up at him. "Always. I've wanted this since the day I met you. You're so handsome, and sexy. You might be mean sometimes, but never to me. That means a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me."

House blinked. He could tell every word out of her mouth was genuine and he wasn't sure what to make of it, or what to say. But then, he felt overwhelmed with desire for her and the only thing on his mind was to show her what he felt because he couldn't express it in words.

So he bent his head and started off with long, searing kiss that left her breathless. They kissed that way for several minutes until it wasn't enough. Their bodies were warm as they moved against each other like they'd done it a hundred times before. There was something welcoming and familiar about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Her leg wrapped around his hip and he felt her foot against his calf, rubbing up and down. It was very sensual and it kicked his libido into overdrive. As he moved with her, his arm reached for the top drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a condom.

Dominika snatched it out of his hand, tore off the seal and rolled it down his rock hard shaft. Then she rolled them over with more strength than he knew she had and lowered herself onto him.

There were no words exchanged from that point. Both of them were too busy concentrating on giving the other the most pleasure and it didn't take long for them to reach their climaxes.

Dominika moaned loud enough to wake the dead as she rocked fast against him and he bucked his hips up into her with a strength neither of them knew he possessed.

She collapsed with a deep sigh and nuzzled the spot where his shoulder met the neck and he wrapped his arms around her bare back, enjoying the feeling of her racing heart against his chest.

X X X

Early morning found them still in bed, but Dominika's stomach was rumbling. After carefully maneuvering out of House's grasp so as not to wake him, she slipped out of bed and threw on his button-down shirt. As she made the coffee, she heard the mailman out in the hall. Once the coffee began brewing, she slipped out and grabbed the mail. As she returned to the kitchen, sifting through the various bills, a familiar logo caught her eye. The INS logo was on the left hand corner and stamped on the front was _"Urgent: Final notice."_

"Final notice?" she mumbled to herself as she ripped open the envelope. Not only was her Green card application approved, but the letter also said it was the third notice. Forgetting the coffee, she stormed into the bedroom and hurled the letter at House. "Third notice! Third notice?" She stormed through the apartment, going through files and papers until she managed to uncover the first two letters. Then she returned and hurled them at his head. "What did you do? Why you hide the letters? You keep me here like prisoner!"

House was unsure what to do next. She was thoroughly pissed and it was a side of her he hadn't seen, and didn't want to witness for much longer.

"Dominika…just…calm down."

"Why you do that? Why not tell me?"

"If you'll calm down for five minutes I'll explain," he said, keeping the sheet tucked under his chin the entire time in case she decided to attack.

She huffed and then grabbed her suitcase from the closet, tossed it on the bed and started tossing her clothes into it. House got up, threw his T-shirt and PJ pants on and slammed the lid down. "Aren't you over reacting just a little?"

She shoved him aside, almost knocking him over, and continued to throw clothes into the suitcase. She was almost finished when House stopped her again.

"Oh no, you are so _not_ taking my Buddy Guy T-shirt!"

"You gave to me three months ago…"

"Yeah, because you spilled something on yourself. I _lent_ it to you until your shirt got cleaned. You are not taking it back to God knows where!"

"It's mine now. You owe me!"

"I owe you? You're the one who wanted the green card. I played my part and now you have it. Where's the thirty grand _you_ owe _me_?"

"Is that all you ever cared about? The money?"

He laughed. "It certainly sweetened the pot. And that was the agreement. What? Did you spend it?"

"Of course not! It's in bank."

"Good."

They stood there, both of them still clutching the T-shirt and then he pulled on it, thus pulling her into his arms and kissing the breath out of her. "You don't want to go," he murmured as his lips slid down her neck and scraped her jaw. She let go of the shirt and slid her arms around his neck as he kissed her with a feverish urgency that surprised both of them. "Say it," he demanded as his hands slid up underneath the shirt she wore.

"I…"

"Say it!"

"Greg…"

His fingers were quickly undoing the buttons until the shirt slid off her shoulders and landed in a heap on the floor. She stood naked before him and it dawned on him that he really didn't want her to go. He'd be lost without her. "Do you like being with me?" he said quietly as he sat down on the bed and held her between his legs.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then the answer's pretty simple. Don't go."

He could tell she was wavering. She definitely wasn't as angry as she was five minutes ago and she hung her head, not looking at him. "You lied to me," she whispered.

"I...didn't want you to go when you got your green card," he said, almost too quietly for her to hear him. "I was going to tell you."

"When?"

"Does it matter? The point is, you got your green card. And now, after last night, we can't annul the marriage," he grinned up at her. "I'm your husband for real."

That got a smile out of her and she placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him backwards so he was lying down. Then she straddled him. "I like the way that sounds."

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

She nodded and then bent down to kiss him. Her lips teased his as she nibbled his lower lip. "I stay."

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry if it seems a little short but like I said, real life gets in the way and I need to prioritize. I'll be going on a little hiatus for awhile. You might see the odd one-shot pop up every now and then, and I do have a House/OC story that I started a month ago. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it yet but stay tuned. I can't stay away from writing House for long. _

_Thanks to all of you who've read, left feedback, added this story to their favorites. It means a lot to know that you enjoyed it and it's much appreciated. I love you guys!  
><em>


End file.
